1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photoconductive substances and to electrophotographic copying materials which are produced employing said substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various photoconductive substances for use in the preparation of electrophotographic copying materials, including such polymers as polyvinyl carbazole, etc. are already known. While these substances have satisfactory electrophotographic properties, they are defective in film forming ability.